Isabella's Cousin
by Queen of Cartoons
Summary: Isabella's evil cousin, who is known for ruining Isabella's life, comes over. But then her cousin starts to steal everything that is important to Isabella. Leadership of he firside girls, her catchphrase, and worst of all, Phineas. Has Phinabella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This chapter may have some spelling mistakes so** **if it does**, **I'm sorry about that. This is my second Phineas and Ferb fanfic! And this one isn't based off a book! The first chapter is pretty boring, but chapter 2 is where it starts to get good, so don't go anywhere if you don't like chapter 1!**

"Good morning, Pinky!" Isabella Garcia Shapiro exclaimed to her dog. She got off her bed and walked up to her pink covered dresser.

"Do you hear that?" Isabella said putting her hand behind her ear. "It's my sash calling for some new patches!" She took the sash covered with many patches, changed into her fireside girl uniform, and ran outside.

She ran into the forest that was right behind her house, across the fence in her backyard. She past tall trees and odd-looking bushes. Finally, she saw a familiar looking clubhouse in the distance. As she got closer, the clubhouse looked more clear to her that it was the one she was looking for.

Isabella heard voices from inside the fort. But as she got closer, the voices died down. The blinds in the windows were shut. The lights turned off. Everything was quiet.

Isabella broke the silence by doing her secret fireside girl knock.

"Look alive people! It's our fearless leader!" Isabella heard Gretchen, one of the fireside girls, say.

Gretchen answered the door, while the rest of the fireside girls started to put away water balloons and slingshots.

Isabella happily walked through the door. "Hey guys!" she said, "What'cha doin'?"

"Earning patches. What else is new?" Holly, an African American fireside girl replied.

"Well, have you guys figured out what patch to get today?" Isabella inquired, "because I have a suggestion!"

Adyson rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, the 'let's help Phineas and Ferb patch'?"

"For the billionth time, Adyson," Isabella retorted. "It's called 'Help thy neighbour patch!'

Adyson sighed. "Okay then, let's go help Phineas and Ferb, again." All the fireside girls sighed.

All the girls, and Isabella's dog Pinky, made their way to the Flynn/Fletcher backyard. On their way, the Fireside girls tried to earn as many simple patched as they could. The only patch they earned was 'Say a word nobody else knows patch'.

Once they reached the backyard, the girls saw Phineas and Ferb sitting under a tree, which was usually how they started each day.

"Hey Phineas, What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Well that's what we're trying to figure out," Phineas replied. "Do you fireside girls have any patches that you're missing?"

Ginger pulled out a Fireside girl handbook. "Let's see what's next on the list," she said. Next patch is. . . babysitting."

Phineas turned to his step-brother. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" he exclaimed, "We'll make a daycare!"

For the rest of the day, Phineas, Ferb and the rest of the fireside girls built a daycare in the backyard, and in less than an hour, little kids from around the neighbourhood came. Like usual, Candace tried to bust Phineas and Ferb.

"That was so much fun!" Isabella exclaimed at the end of the day.

Adyson groaned. "Easy for you to say," she grumbled. "_You _didn't have to take care of a kid who's new favourite game is called 'Sabotage Adyson'." Adyson _was_ a mess. She had a pink lollipop stuck to her hair, her uniform was all torn up, and she was missing her left shoe.

"Look on the bright side, at least we all got our babysitting patches," Gretchen pointed out.

They were all interrupted by Candace. "Look mom! Tell me, you don't see a giant daycare in the backyard!" Candace said to her mom.

Lindana rolled her eyes. "Alright, I don't see a giant daycare in the backyard."

Candace glanced at her empty backyard. All she could see was Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the rest of the Fireside girls. "But, but, but, but. . ."

Phineas glanced over to see his pet platypus lying right beside him. "Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said.

"Well, I have to go. My mom is probably making dinner now," said Isabella.

"Bye Isabella!" everyone seemed to say at the same time.

"See ya!" Isabella reluctantly opened the gate and left the Flynn and Fletcher backyard. She crossed the street and headed toward her house.

When she entered her home through the door, Isabella saw something she really didn't expect.

"SURPRISE!"

Isabella saw her mother and her aunt standing in the living room with their hands in the air. Isabella also saw someone she _didn't _want to see. It was a girl, just about Isabella's age. She had a red bow on top of her head and had a matching red dress over a white T-shirt. She looked exactly like Isabella except she had brown hair, and Isabella wore mostly pink, and the girl wore mostly red.

"Surprise Izzy!" the girl said.

"Felicia? What are you doing here?" Isabella asked, pretending to be excited.

"Well, we haven't seen you in _so _long, we thought we could visit," Isabella's Aunt said, "I mean, you too are cousins. You should see each other more often."

"Yay," Isabella said unenthusiastically. Isabella dreaded whenever her cousin visited. Every time Felicia came over to her house, Felicia would do just about anything to sabotage Isabella. The last time she visited, she pushed her down a deep hole in the forest, and Isabella stayed in there all night!

_Relax, Isabella_, Isabella thought to herself, _They're just_ _going to be_ _here for dinner_.

"And the best part is," Isabella's mother explained, "they're going to be staying here all week!"

Isabella's eyes widened. _All week?_

Felicia smirked. "Oh, don't worry, Izzy," Felicia said, in a pretend nice voice, "we're going to have lots of _fun_."

**Well, there is chapter one. I might have been a little boring, but rust me, chapter 2 is ten times better! I'll update soon and **_**please**_** review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's** **chapter 2! This one won't be as boring as chapter one. So, here it is!**

After dinner, Isabella reluctantly led Felicia to her room. "This is where you'll be sleeping," Isabella said while pointing to a blow-up mattress right beside her bed.

Felicia smiled. "Thanks, Izzy." Felicia set her suitcase right beside the mattress, and started to unpack. Then Felicia started to giggle.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"I was just thinking about the time when you farted in the middle of church," Felicia replied.

Isabella crossed her arms. "I didn't fart!" she argued, "_you _put a whoopee cushion where I sat when I went to the bathroom!"

Felicia sighed. "Good times."

Isabella glared at her cousin. _Why does she always have to be so rude?_

When Felicia was done packing, she just sat on the mattress and made remarks about her cousin. "Wow, you _still _have these?" she asked picking up a webkinz.

Isabella shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Webkinz are for babies, Izzy," Felicia commented.

"They can't be for babies because babies can't use a computer," Isabella pointed out.

Felicia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well it's still stupid."

Felicia ignored the dirty looks she got from Isabella, and got up from the mattress. "Hey, what's this?" she asked picking up a notebook.

"Hey, don't touch that! It's my diary! Give it back!" Isabella tried to snatch the diary out of Felicia's hands, but Felicia held Isabella back with one hand, and held the book with the other. She started to read it out loud.

"Dear diary, I went to Phineas' house today and-" Felicia stopped, and looked at Isabella. "Why does this 'Phineas' have hearts around his name?"

Isabella didn't want to answer that. "Just give me back the diary!" she said while reaching out to the book.

"Not until you tell me why!"

Isabella grumbled. "Give it!" Isabella again attempted to grab the book, but Felicia kept moving it away fast enough for Isabella to miss it.

"I think you L-U-V Phineas!" Felicia teased.

"I do not!" Isabella lied.

Felicia giggled. "Then explain the hearts!"

"Uh, because I like drawing them! That's why!"

Felicia chuckled even harder. "Admit it, Izzy, you like this guy."

Isabella gave up chasing her cousin, and sighed. "Fine, maybe a little."

Felicia smirked. "I knew it."

Isabella sighed again, went over to her bed and sat down. Felicia sat on her mattress and continued reading Isabella's diary.

"Can you at least give me back the book now?" Isabella asked.

"Just wait, I'm almost done this page."

Later that day, Isabella and Felicia made their way to the fireside girl's fort. "What's up with the outfit, Izzy?" Felicia inquired.

"It's the Fireside Girl uniform," Isabella said angrily.

"Oh, I thought you were wearing that to scare the bears away."

Isabella stopped walking and turned to her cousin. "Well you're just jealous that you're not a Fireside girl."

Finally, they arrived at the clubhouse. Isabella did her secret knock, and as usual, Gretchen answered the door. "Hi Isabella!" she exclaimed. "Who's that?"

"This is my cousin, Felicia. I _tried _to tell her that this is for Fireside girls only, but she wanted to come anyway." Isabella said, not cheerfully.

"Then maybe she should become a fireside girl!" Katie blurted out.

Isabella snickered. "Yeah, right. You should have heard her today, making fun of our uniform."

"Oh, come on, Izzy, I would _never _make fun of such stylish clothes," Felicia lied.

"Alright then! Felicia, welcome to the club!"

Isabella's eyes widened. "What? That easy? Doesn't she have to find like, fifty patches or something?"

"Well, since she is your cousin, we can make an exception," said Holly.

"Yay!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Anyway, we might as well go to Phineas and Ferb's house now, since that's what Isabella probably wants to do," said Adyson.

Felicia gasped and turned to Isabella. "Phineas, as in-"

"Yes! That Phineas!" Isabella already knew what her cousin was going to say.

The girls headed toward Phineas and Ferb' house where they saw Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford.

"Hey guys! What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked sweetly.

"We're gonna build an amusment park in the backyard!" Phineas exclaimed.

"An amusment park? Impressive," said Felicia.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Felicia," Isabella said.

Phineas went up to Felicia and held out a hand, and Felicia gently shook it.

"Okay! Let's get to work!" Phineas exclaimed. "Isabella, you and Katie can go work on the farris wheel with Ferb."

Phineas led everyone to do something, except for himself and Felicia. "Where do I fit in?" Felicia asked.

"Well, me and you could work on the rollercoaster."

Phineas mostly did the work of the rollercoaster, while Felicia just stared at him. Phineas put on his goggles and got to work. "Maybe if we put a loop there, then it would-" Phineas was interrupted by Felicia slowly pulling down his goggles. "Uh, why did you take my goggles down?" he asked.

Felicia went face to face with him. "You have pretty eyes."

Phineas stared back at her. "Uh, thanks."

Later that day, The amusment park was finished, and kids of all ages from the neighbourhood came and went on all the rides. Felicia and Phineas just watched how all the children were enjoying the park.

"Do you want to get some Cotton Candy?" Phineas asked.

"Sure."

The two went down to where the concession stand was, and saw Buford selling a candy apple to a little girl.

"Hey Buford. Could we get two Cotton Candies?"

Buford responded by preparing the Cotton Candy. Felicia pulled out some money to pay, but Phineas stopped her. "Here, I'll pay for it," he said.

"Aw, you're such a gentlemen," Felicia said.

Isabella and the rest of the Fireside girls came walking over to Phineas and Felicia.

"Hey Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed excitedly. Then she turned to her cousin. "_Felicia."_

Felicia faked a smile at her, then turned to Phineas. "Oh, Phineas, I just wanted to give you this," she said, giving him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's my cell. When you get the chance, call me."

Isabella had her eyes wider than ever while the Fireside girls gasped.

"Okay then, bye!" Phineas replied, waving to Felicia.

Isabella and Felicia made their way back to Isabella's house. "I can't believe you!" Isabella barked.

Felicia snickered. "Face it, Isabella. Phineas is probably more interested in _me, _andthere's _nothing_ you can do about it." Felicia smirked at her cousin, and Isabella didn't say a word all the way home.

**Oooh! Poor Isabella! **

**I hoped you liked chapter 2! I will update soon and PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone for all the nice reviews! It really means a lot! By the way, I need idea on what Phineas and Ferb can do. Like, how they build stuff every day? Well, I need ideas on what they HAVEN'T done in any of the episodes. It would really help. Now anyway, on with the story!**

In Isabella's room, it was very quiet. Isabella wasn't speaking to her cousin, but Felicia didn't care. It made her feel proud, somehow. But still, Felicia wanted to hear Isabella yell at her, glare at her, or something to show her anger. "Oh, come on Izzy, it's no big deal," Felicia said. Isabella had her nose in a book. She didn't even dare to even look at Felicia. Felicia tried again. "It's just my cell number!"

Isabella looked up from her book, and scowled at Felicia. Then, after a few moments, she looked back at her book.

Felicia gave up, and sat on her blow up mattress. "Fine, whatever."

After a few minutes of dead silence, Isabella's mother called from downstairs. "Come on, girls, dinnertime!"

Isabella's aunt, or Felicia's mother, Bertha, helped to set the food on the table. To most families, it seemed like it would be Mexican night, but for Isabella's family, this would be just a regular dinner. There were Tacos, and nachos with salsa sauce.

"Thanks Aunt Vivian!" Felicia exclaimed, sweetly.

"You're welcome!" Isabella's mother replied.

Isabella rolled her eyes. _I can't believe how everyone thinks she's so sweet, _she thought. _She's really the devil in disguise._

Bertha handed Isabella a plate. "And what would you like, sweety?" she asked Isabella.

Isabella shrugged. "I don't know," she mumbled. "I guess I'm not that hungry."

Vivian gave her daughter a funny look. "Oh, Isa, you have to eat something."

"No, I'm fine, really mom." Isabella stared at the floor.

Vivian was now concerned. "Is there something bothering you, Isa?"

Isabella flickered at Felicia. For a second, Isabella would have sworn that she saw her cousin with a devious smile on her face, but when she looked again, it just seemed like a sweet, innocent, smile. "No, nothing's wrong really."

Her mother and her aunt weren't buying it. "Okay, but if you need to talk to me about something, just let me know," Vivian said.

Later that night, Isabella continued to give her cousin the silent treatment, while Felicia couldn't care less, and listened to her iPod.

Isabella got tired of reading and set her book down beside her bed. She looked at the clock. 9:30pm. Isabella wished that she were able to speed up time somehow. She grew tired of giving Felicia the silent treatment. She just felt like yelling at her. Isabella knew that the longer they stay up, the more time Felicia makes it tempting to scream at. She knew they could just go to bed now, but Felicia wouldn't go to bed this early, and that would just make it more tempting for Isabella.

Felicia pulled out the headphones in her ears and turned to her cousin. She found it fun to try and get her cousin to talk. "Yah know, Izzy," she began, "I know that me and Phineas might have a chance together, and if we do, well, don't get mad. There's always his stepbrother, Frank, I think his name was."

"Ferb," Isabella corrected. It took her a few moments to realize what she just did.

"Ha! You talked!"

Isabella growled. "Ok fine. I did talk. But by the way, you don't know that you and Phineas will work out. You're WAY out of his league."

Felicia chuckled. "Oh yeah, and _you're _in his league?"

"You don't even like Phineas! You're only going after him because you know I like him!" Isabella shot back.

"Ooh, somebody's jealous," Felicia said in a sing-song voice.

Isabella grumbled, and stomped over to her bed. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

Felicia smirked. "Goodnight grumpy puss."

Isabella woke up the next morning by the sunlight shining through her bedroom window. She slowly sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked over to where her cousin slept and to her surprise, she wasn't there.

Isabella looked all around the house to find Felicia. She considered calling her name, but her mother and her aunt Bertha were still asleep, and she didn't want to wake them up.

After five minutes of searching, Isabella had realized something. Why was she looking for her? Why would she care enough to search for Felicia? Isabella smiled and skipped outside. _Let's hope she's not at Phineas' house, _shethoug_ht _as sh_e _walkedtotheFlynn/Fletcher backyard.

She opened the wooden gate and grinned like she heard music for the first time. Felicia wasn't there.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?"

"Well we did make a giant robot dog, but then it ran off," Phineas replied.

"Do you want me to help you guys look for it?"

"Sure! Maybe we should look downtown."

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella went downtown Danville, and eventually, after hours of searching, they found the robotic dog, chewing on a giant piece of metal.

Isabella looked at her stopwatch. It was already 4:00!

After saying farewell to Phineas, Isabella made her way to the Fireside girl clubhouse. As she ran through the forest, she had weird feeling. A feeling that something terrible would happen. But Isabella knew it wasn't true. She was only going to the Fireside girl fort. What's the worst that could happen?

When she finally arrived, she did her secret knock as usual, but this time, no one answered the door.

She knocked again. Still no answer.

She knocked for the third time, and finally, Gretchen answered the door. "Oh, hello, _Isabella," _Gretchen said glaring at Isabella.

Isabella was confused. "Um, Hi."

"Don't 'hi' us!" Adyson barked. "Felicia told us everything!"

Isabella glanced beside Adyson, and saw Felicia sitting on a beanbag chair. Isabella shot a glare at her cousin. "What did she tell you?"

"We know that you've been talking behind our backs!" Adyson hissed.

"You said that I was fat," Milly said crossing her arms.

"You said that I was a nerd," Gretchen added.

"And you said that I was annoying!" Adyson concluded.

Isabella looked even more confused. "No I didn't! I would never say that about you guys!"

"Oh, yeah, then explain this!" Adyson kicked a notebook, it slide across the floor and stopped at Isabella's feet. On the cover, it read; Diary.

She flipped through her diary, and then she saw an unfamiliar entry. It read:

_Dear diary,_

_Ugh! I had to go back to another Fireside girl meeting. I just wish that I could have a break! I mean, not only is the club boring, but I have to deal with the other members, like Adyson, who is soo annoying! And Gretchen, the geek of the club, and Millie, the ugly over-weighted one. Anyway, I'll write soon!_

Isabella looked up from the book. _I didn't write that! _She thought. _But I think I know who did. . ._

"Girls, I can explain! I didn't-"

"I think we already heard enough!" Katie interrupted.

"But, girls, I-"

"You don't even deserve to be a Fireside girl anymore!" Holly exclaimed.

Isabella frowned, as Adyson walked over to her. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, you are officially no longer a Fireside girl," Adyson said ripping Isabella's sash off of her. "Now you don't have to go to this _boring_ club anymore."

Isabella tried to hold back her tears. She tried to stay strong. "But, who's going to be your leader?"

"Oh, we already decided that," Holly replied, "Felicia is our new leader."

**And that's chapter 3! Poor Isabella! That Felicia is a big fat jerk! LOL sorry I like saying stuff about my own story. Anyway, I will update soon and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's chapter 4! I find it funny how some of your comments are about killing Felicia, LOL. I would do the same thing, if she was real, and if I lived in Danville, and if it was legal. . .**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

The next morning, Isabella sat in her room. She still couldn't believe she got kicked out of the Fireside girls. She's been in that club ever since she moved to Danville, and now that she got kicked out, everything will change. She didn't even deserve to get kicked out. Isabella knew it was Felicia who wrote that diary entry.

Isabella sat in her room, wondering what to do, now that Fireside girls weren't going to be on her schedule anymore.

**Meanwhile, with Felicia . . .**

"Felicia, while you are here for the week, you are officially our new chief, because of your honesty in telling us about Isabella," Gretchen announced.

Felicia smiled as she got her new sash, while the rest of the fireside girls clapped. Although Felicia thought this club was going to be boring and stupid, she felt rewarded. "My first decision as your leader," she began, "is to have the rest of the day off!"

The fireside girls looked at each other and shrugged. They each headed for the door. "Bye chief!" each of them said.

"See yah!"

When each of them was gone, Felicia sat in one of the chairs made of wood. _What to do? What to do? _She thought to herself.

After a couple of minutes, Felicia got up, and headed for the door.

She started to make her way to the Flynn/Fletcher backyard. She opened the little wooden gate, and smiled. "Hey Phineas," she said, "What'cha doin'?"

Phineas looked at her. "Wow, you sounded just like Isabella."

Felicia knew Isabella hated it when somebody else says 'What'cha doin'. But Felicia said it differently, and not just because her voice was deeper than Isabella's, but it was the way she said it. While Isabella says it sweet and innocently, Felicia says it more flirtatiously.

"We're planning to build a transforming machine that lets you transform into anything you want!" Phineas exclaimed, while Ferb nodded beside him.

Suddenly, Buford and Baljeet walked through the gate. As soon as Buford saw Felicia, his eyes grew wide. Then he turned his attention back to Phineas and Ferb. "So what you guys doin' today?" he asked.

"Building a machine that turns you into anything you want," Phineas replied.

"Is all you ever do is work?" Felicia asked. "Like, everyday?"

Phineas shrugged. "I guess. That's what we've been doing everyday this summer."

"Except for one, which was called, 'Our do nothing day'," Ferb added.

"Why don't you focus on more important things?" Felicia suggested, mostly talking to Phineas.

"Like what?"

"Well, have you ever dated?"

"No," Phineas admitted.

Felicia smiled. "Then why don't you focus on that?"

"How do I do that?"

"Well, why don't you start tonight," she suggested, "With you and me."

Everyone else gasped, especially Buford. Felicia shot a look at all of them. "Come on Phineas, let's talk in private." Felicia took Phineas' hand, and dragged him away from everyone else. They went to Phineas' driveway.

"So, you think I should try it tonight with you?" Phineas asked.

"Exactly that," Felicia replied.

Phineas nodded. "Okay, I'll ask Ferb if we could make another restaurant."

Felicia sighed and stopped him. "No, just a regular restaurant that you didn't build."

"Then I'll ask Ferb if-"

Felicia interrupted. "Don't you know anything about dating? It's just going to be us two."

"Okay then, I guess I'll pick you up from your house at 8:00."

"Good idea," she said.

Phineas and Felicia walked back to the backyard. Everyone seemed to be in the exact same position as they were in before. It's as if they never moved.

"Hey guys!" Phineas exclaimed. "Guess what?"

"You've decided to make a giant hot dog machine instead?" Buford guessed.

"No," Phineas replied. "Me and Felicia-"

"Felicia and I," Baljeet corrected.

"Yeah, Felicia and I, are going on a date tonight!"

Everyone gasped, excitedly. "Well that was fast," said Ferb.

Everyone was happy for them, except for Buford. He had a bad feeling about them going out.

Through the whole day, Phineas, Ferb built the transforming machine, while everyone else helped. After the machine was finished, each person turned into something different. Phineas turned into a dog, a golden retriever to be exact. Ferb turned into a car, while Buford turned into a gorilla and Baljeet turned into a human calculator. Felicia decided to turn into a leopard, so she could be strong, and fierce.

As the day went on, the giant machine mysteriously disappeared right before Phineas and Ferb's mom came home. Then Felicia made her way out the little wooden gate. "Remember, tonight at 8:00 Phineas!" she called behind her. Phineas winked at her, meaning "Ok!"

Felicia wanted to go buy a dress for her date tonight, so she made her way to the store.

Buford and Baljeet were walking out the gate as well. "I have a bad feeling about those two together," Buford said.

"Maybe we should tell Isabella," Baljeet suggested.

"Why should we do that?"

Baljeet hesitated. He knew that Isabella liked Phineas. She admitted it to him last year, and even before then, it seemed pretty obvious. "Well, because Isabella wasn't here today, and she should know."

With that, Buford and Baljeet made their way to Isabella's house.

Meanwhile, Isabella was in the living room watching television. She watched the top ten countdown on MuchMusic, although, it was difficult to hear with her mother vacuuming the house.

"Come on Isa," her mother said, turning the vacuum off. "Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air?"

Isabella shrugged. "Nah, I always do that." She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She made her way upstairs and into her room. For a while, she read her favorite book about unicorns, until she was interrupted by something hitting her bedroom window.

Isabella ignored it. But then something hit the window again. She glanced over, and saw her window being hit with small rocks. She walked over to the window and saw Buford and Baljeet far below. Isabella opened it so she was able to speak to them.

"What are you guys doing?" she shouted from her room.

"We wanted to tell you something," Baljeet replied, talking as loud as he could.

Isabella gave them a funny look. "Why didn't you guys just come to my front door?"

Buford and Baljeet looked at each other. Then they turned their attention to Isabella and shrugged.

Isabella rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Well, you guys come to my door and I'll let you guys in."

Buford and Baljeet walked over to Isabella's front door, and as promised, she answered it. "Come on in!" she exclaimed. The boys walked in the house, and sat on the couch in the living room. Isabella sat beside them. "So, what did you guys want to tell me?" Isabella kindly asked.

"Oh, well were just and Phineas and Ferb's house," Baljeet began, "and then Phineas-"

Buford interrupted him and just came out with it. "Felicia and Phineas are going out tonight!"

Isabella moaned out loud. "Oh course, Felicia will do anything to ruin my life!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Baljeet asked.

"She's only going after him because she knows I-" Isabella stopped and looked at Buford, but Baljeet was smart enough to understand what she was saying.

"You should tell Phineas," Baljeet suggested.

"I can't do that! He probably won't believe me," Isabella responded.

"Well, what else are you going to do?" Baljeet asked.

Isabella pondered on how she could stop this. Then, it came to her. "I know!" she exclaimed, "I could spy on their date, and then, mess it up."

"Ok," Buford said. "If it stops them from going out, I'm in."

Isabella and Baljeet stared at Buford. "Why do _you _care?" Isabella asked.

Buford hesitated. "Uh, because, uh. . ."

"Because you like Felicia?" Baljeet teased.

Buford shot a glare at Baljeet, and grabbed his shirt collar. "What did you say?" Buford said threateningly. "If you ever say the words "Buford" and "Like" in the same sentence ever again, I will punch you so hard that your guts will come out your mouth!"

"Agreed," Baljeet said nervously.

"What about you Baljeet?" Isabella asked. "Are you going to help us?"

"Why not," he replied.

"Alright then!" Isabella said excitedly, "When is the date?"

"Tonight at 8:00, I think."

Isabella smiled. "Great!" She put her hand out in front of her. "Are we a team?"

Buford and Baljeet look at her and grinned. The both put their hands and top of Isabella's. "Team!"

The word team, reminded Isabella of a team she was once in. The Fireside girls. She missed going in the forest everyday just to see them in the clubhouse. Knowing that Felicia was their leader, made Isabella sick. It made her happy that she was going to mess up Felicia's date.

"Operation "Ruin date" is a go."

**Yay! Go team IBB! (That stands for Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet!)**

**Now you guys know what the next chapter is about, wink wink. Anyway, I will update soon and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry** **I didn't update in a while, I was really busy, and by busy, I mean enjoying my summer in my swimming pool. And once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to favorites, and added me as a favorite author. It really means a lot! Now here's chapter 5!**

Felicia spent the past hour figuring out what to wear for her date. She had already bought the dress. It was a sparkly red dress, with a black bow tied around her waist. Felicia continually asked her cousin for pointers, but Isabella kept giving her the opposite ideas of what she was thinking.

"Izzy, do you think I should wear these shoes?" Felicia asked holding up a pair of black high heels, "Or these shoes?" Felicia held up a pair of red high heels.

_The black pair would match the bow nicely, and the red will make everything look TOO red_, Isabella thought to herself. "Wear the red."

It wasn't the pair that Felicia was thinking, but she put them on anyway. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Felicia smiled and rushed to the door excitedly. "That must be him!" As soon as she got to the door, she opened it. As promised, it was 8:00, and Phineas was standing at the door.

As soon as Felicia saw Phineas, she was a bit disappointed. He didn't dress up at all. He wore his orange striped T-shirt, and jeans. "Hi Felicia," he said, "Are you ready to go?"

Felicia took a deep breath. She didn't want to make a big deal of things. "Yes, Phineas, let's go." Phineas and Felicia linked arms and went out the door.

Isabella waited a few seconds to make sure they were officially gone. Then, she went out on her front porch, and leaned toward the bush beside her house. "Guys, the coast is clear," she said.

All of a sudden, Buford and Baljeet climbed out of the giant bush. Baljeet looked at Buford. "Was it really necessary for you to sit on my head?" Baljeet asked him.

Buford shrugged. "I had nowhere else to sit."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Okay, do we have everything?"

"Let me check," Baljeet said taking a sheet of paper, "Gummy worms?"

"Check," Isabella replied.

"Super hot sauce?"

"Check."

"Do we have super glue?"

"Check."

"Rope?"

"Check."

Baljeet continued to list many things as Isabella checked them off. As soon as they were done, they made their way to _East Side Mario's Restaurant._

When they had arrived at the restaurant, they started to make a plan. "Okay, so this is what we're going to do," Isabella said. Isabella explained to them what to do, and then they headed in.

The three of them walked up to a lady standing behind a counter. "Table for three?" the lady asked.

"Yes please," Isabella replied.

The lady led them through a maze of tables and booths until she finally showed them a table with three empty chairs. "Thank you," Isabella whispered. The lady smiled as she put menus in front of each seat.

Isabella looked around to see where her cousin was. Felicia and Phineas were nowhere in sight. "Do you guys see them anywhere?" Isabella inquired.

Buford and Baljeet looked from left to right to find Felicia and Phineas as well. "I don't see 'em anywhere," Buford answered.

"Me either," Baljeet added. "They must be here somewhere though."

The three of them looked around for a couple of minutes. "Are we even at the right restaurant?" Buford asked.

"We have to be. I know it," Baljeet replied.

Finally, Isabella spotted them walking through the door. "There they are!" she said, pointing to Phineas and Felicia.

"How did we get here before them?" Baljeet asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who cares?" Buford exclaimed. "Let's get started!"

Their eyes were glued on Phineas and Felicia. A waitress had led the couple to a two seated table. "Alright IBB, that's our cue! Let's move!" Isabella directed them to a small statue that looked like the statue of liberty, right behind the table Phineas and Felicia were at. Baljeet struggled to carry all of the supplies they needed. At first he dropped the rope, and then when he went to pick that up, he dropped the bag of gummy worms. One thing after the other kept falling to the floor.

"You could help me you know," Baljeet said to Buford.

"Nah," Buford replied, and with that, he walked right past him. Finally, Isabella helped her friend.

They finally got to the statue, and they started to unload their things out of a small grey bag. Isabella immediately turned to the boys. "Okay, now we need a plan."

"I know what to do," Buford responded as he stood up, and walked away them. He ambled up to a waiter making his way to the kitchen empty handed.

"Hey you!" Buford called out to the waiter.

The waiter turned around to see a plump boy with a stubborn look on his face. "Can I help you, young man?" the waiter asked.

Buford grinned. "Well, there is one thing you can do for me. . ."

Meanwhile, Isabella and Baljeet were setting up for the first prank. Baljeet was crawling on the floor toward the bottom of Felicia's seat. He carefully tied one end of a long rope while Isabella was holding the other end. After the knot was tied to the chair, Baljeet quietly crawled back to Isabella.

"I'm having such a great time Phineas," Baljeet heard Felicia say. "And we haven't even ordered yet!"

Isabella smiled. _You won't be having such a great time after this! _she thought.

Baljeet arrived at the statue. "Ready?" he asked, grabbing on to part of the rope.

Isabella smirked. "On the count of three. One, two, THREE!"

Suddenly, Baljeet and Isabella pulled on the rope, causing Felicia's chair to fall back. Felicia hit her head on the floor. "Ow!" she bellowed while rubbing the back of her head.

Isabella and Baljeet smiled as they high-fived each other. "Yes!" Isabella whispered cheerfully.

As soon as Felicia hit the ground, Phineas got up to his feet. He walked to the other end of the table as fast as he could. "Are you okay?"

Felicia moaned. "Ow."

Phineas held out a hand for Felicia. She smiled and grabbed on to it, as Phineas pulled her up. "Thanks Phineas," she whispered. "You're such a gentleman." Felicia reluctantly sat back down in her seat.

"You're such a gentleman Phineas," Isabella rudely mimicked in a high squeaky voice. Baljeet turned to look at Phineas and Felicia, and he saw a waiter approach them. The waiter was very unusual. He was very short for an adult and his uniform seemed too big on him. The waiter wore dark, mysterious sunglasses, and he also had a cheesy looking mustache that curled up at both ends.

"Hello," the waiter said in a deep voice. "My name is, uh. . ." the waiter looked down to see his name tag on his baggy uniform. "Hector," he finished. "I will be you're serving person, guy."

"Waiter?" Phineas corrected.

"That's it!" the waiter remembered snapping his fingers.

There was an awkward silence between the three. The odd looking waiter finally broke the silence. "Well, what do ya want to order?" the waiter asked rudely. Felicia gave the waiter a funny look, but Phineas' face looked as if the waiter was acting completely normal. Phineas just smiled at him.

"Can I have a root beer to drink?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah yeah sure," the waiter said writing it down on a notepad. He turned to Felicia. "And you?"

"I'll just have a water to start."

The waiter grumbled as he continued to write on the paper. "Wait, wait!" he exclaimed. "You're going too fast for me to write it! Slow down!"

Felicia flickered at Phineas and gave the waiter a funny look. "Okay then. Waaaaaaaa-teeeeeer." She said as slow as she could.

The waiter looked at her. "So, how do you spell that?"

Felicia was starting to get really frustrated. "JUST GET ME SOME WATER!" Felicia barked.

"Whoa, calm down, sheesh," the waiter replied putting his hands up innocently. The waiter walked away from the table.

Meanwhile, from behind the plant, Isabella and Baljeet giggled about how bad the waiter was. "Can you believe this guy?" Isabella laughed.

"I know!"

The two kept on laughing about not only about the way the waiter served Felicia and Phineas, but about the way he looked too.

Then, the giggling suddenly stopped when Isabella and Baljeet saw the waiter standing right in front of them, looking down at them.

They expected the waiter to kick them both out of the restaurant, but instead, he said something Isabella and Baljeet didn't expect. "Great plan, huh?"

The two of them were confused for a few moments, but the sound of the voice was familiar. "Buford? Is that you?" Isabella asked.

Buford nodded. "Yup."

"But how did you get the uniform?" Baljeet asked.

Buford grinned. "Long story."

_- Flashback-_

_The waiter looked puzzled to see the short little boy in front of him. "Well, what is it that you need?"_

_Buford smirked at the tall man, as the held up some rope, and a tiny piece of duck-tape. "I need you to cooperate." Buford walked closer and closer to the waiter as the waiter walked backwards. _

"_W-what are y-you doing?" the waiter stammered._

"_Look, I need your jacket," Buford requested, "and your pants, and the rest of your uniform. But I don't need your underwear. Don't worry, I have my own."_

_The waiter continued to back up until he hit a wall. "Excuse me young man but you're not going to have my uniform."_

_Buford shrugged. "That's too bad. I didn't want to do this, but since you won't cooperate. . ." Buford walked closer and closer to the waiter, and before he could yell for help, Buford put the duck-tape on his mouth. . . . ._

_-End of flashback-_

"Well, I like your acting, Buford," Baljeet murmured.

Buford had a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, the way you are acting like a really bad waiter."

"I wasn't acting," Buford replied.

Baljeet's eyes grew wide. "Oh." Baljeet faked a smile and giggled nervously.

"I'm only being the waiter so I can prank them without them knowing," Buford explained. "Which reminds me, I gotta get pranking." Buford ambled off, and then he went to another table with the root beer and the water. He grabbed some salt, and sprinkled nearly all of it into to water, and the root beer. Finally, Buford approached Felicia and Phineas' table with the drinks. "Here," he said placing the beverages on the table.

"Thank you," Phineas said.

Unlike Phineas, Felicia didn't say thank you. She said something out of the blue. "Excuse me?" she asked Buford. "Aren't you a little young to be a waiter?"

"Yes, yes I am," Buford replied honestly.

"Can we order our food now?" Phineas kindly asked.

Buford sighed. "Wow, you guys are pushy!"

Felicia rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to get some spaghetti with meat balls."

"And can I have some chicken wings with a side order of fries?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, sure," Buford replied.

Buford reluctantly walked away from the table. He wanted to see the look on their faces when they drink their beverages. Buford also didn't want to leave because he didn't want to go back into the kitchen to face all the other waiters, waitresses and the chef. Someone might notice him. He was surprised he didn't get caught the first time. Buford had to be sneaky. He couldn't reply to people who thought he was the real waiter. He needed a distraction. And he knew just who could be the distraction.

"Oh, come on Buford," Baljeet complained while walking toward the kitchen with Buford, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, and if you mention it again I will hurt you so bad that your kids will feel it!"

"That doesn't even make any sense! I don't have ki-"

Baljeet was interrupted by Buford throwing him through the kitchen doors. _Uh oh, _Baljeet thought.

Everyone's eyes were on Baljeet now. Baljeet stood there, frozen. It felt like he couldn't move his legs. Then, Baljeet did the first thing that came to his mind. "Oh, someone must help me!" he cried. "Something terrible has happened!"

"What's the matter little boy?" a woman asked.

"I, I can't breathe!" Baljeet put his hands around his throat and fell to the floor. Baljeet pretended to cough several times. "I, can, um, see the light!"

"Hey! I know CPR!" a giant, hairy man yelled.

Baljeet gulped. _Anything but that, _he thought.

Meanwhile, Buford stuck the sticky-note with Phineas and Felicia's orders where all the other sticky-notes were.

Buford was elated that he could finally get out of the kitchen. _Maybe I should tell Baljeet that I'm done now, _Buford thought to himself. He looked over to see an over-weighted man going mouth-to-mouth with Baljeet. _On second thought, nah._

Buford left his friend in the kitchen, and walked over to Isabella. "Can I have the baking soda now?" Buford asked her.

Isabella reached into the grey bag and pulled it out. "Here you go. By the way, where is Baljeet?"

"Bathroom," Buford lied. Buford went to a table and took a bottle of ketchup and opened it. He poured the baking soda into the bottle. After he closed the bottle of ketchup, he shook it. Finally, he made his way to Phineas and Felicia's table. "Would you like some ketchup with your meal?" Buford asked Phineas.

"Sure!" Phineas replied cheerfully. He took the ketchup and set it down in the middle of the table.

Buford stood still, keeping his eyes on the ketchup. "You should open it," Buford said quickly. "Just so you can, uh, check and see if it's, uh, ketchup?"

Felicia gave Buford a funny look. "Okay, whatever." Felicia opened and the ketchup bottle. Suddenly, a bunch of ketchup exploded! It went everywhere! Buford laughed. Hard. He laughed so hard that his fake mustache fell off.

"Buford?" Phineas asked.

_Whoops, _Buford thought. "Bye!" Buford ran away from the table as fast as he could, when suddenly, something happened that he thought wouldn't come up again. A tall man stood before Buford. He didn't have anything on, except for underwear, of course.

"That's him!" the man yelled pointing at Buford. "He was the one who took tied me up and took my uniform!"

A bunch of men started to chase after Buford. Panicked, Buford ran as fast as he could to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen doors, he saw Baljeet lying on the ground with a bunch of people surrounded by a bunch of people. Buford didn't care. He ran up to Baljeet, picked him up and ran away with him.

"You jerk!" Baljeet yelled in Buford's arms. "You just left me in that horrible place! I have been kissed by a giant man, I drank some nasty liquids, and I almost had to go to the hospital, all because you needed to put a stupid sticky-note in there! You selfish-" Baljeet suddenly noticed all the waiters chasing after them. "Buford, what is happening?"

"I got caught!" Buford replied.

Buford slumped Baljeet over his shoulder as he ran for his life. Buford kept running and running.

"They are getting closer!" Baljeet exclaimed.

Buford headed toward the tiny statue. Isabella stood behind it, clueless on what was going on. "Guys? What's happening?" she asked.

Buford didn't bother to answer. He grabbed Isabella's hand and dragged her out of the restaurant. It was dark out. The stars were out, and it was a perfect full moon. The men chasing after them gave up after "IBB" was twenty feet out of the restaurant.

That night didn't turn out the way they expected. They all felt disappointed in their selves, especially Isabella. Sure, Felicia's chair fell back, her water had salt in it, and ketchup exploded, and had a terrible server, but so what? What did that change? Everything was going to be the same. Felicia would continue to flirt with Phineas. Felicia would still be leader of the fireside girls.

Isabella stayed in her room for the next two hours. Felicia still hadn't returned home. Isabella was too awake to fall asleep, so she decided to read. It was romance novel. It didn't make her feel any better, but it was better than doing nothing. She read, page by page. She lay on her back and read. Then her eyes got heavier, and heaver. . . .

Isabella woke up about a half an hour later, by the sound of footsteps in her room. "Hey Izzy!" Felicia said cheerfully.

"Hey," Isabella responded grumpily.

"Tonight was the best night of my life!" Felicia exclaimed. "After we went to the restaurant, I went to his house to watch a movie, and then. . ."

Isabella waited. "Then what?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Good for you," Isabella said unenthusiastically.

"Anyway, I need to use the phone."

Felicia left the room and started to dial numbers. Isabella couldn't help but listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm his girl now," she heard Felicia say.

"She is totally jealous."

Isabella rolled her eyes. Then she heard something that shocked her completely.

"Are you kidding? I would never date that triangle head! He is such a loser!"

**And that is the end of this chapter! I know, It was REALLY long, but I hope you liked it! Anyway, I will update soon and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people and again I'm so sorry that I didn't update in so long! I was at camp so I was pretty busy. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Oh, and by the way, for those who don't know already, I allow anonymous reviews so anyone who is not a member can review at anytime!**

Isabella didn't sleep well that night. For the first time ever, Felicia fell asleep before Isabella. She kept replaying Felicia's words in her head over and over. _Are you kidding? I would never date that triangle head! He is such a loser!_

Now Isabella knew for sure. Felicia never liked him. Never will like him. EVER. She went through all that work of getting him to like her, getting him to agree to go on a date with her, and her agreeing to be his girlfriend just so she can torment Isabella.

Isabella knew what she had to do; first thing in the morning, she was going to tell Phineas. He deserved more than a lying jerk. Isabella knew he was WAY too good for Felicia, and she had to tell him.

Isabella woke up that morning, after only getting a few hours of sleep, by hearing her mother's voice. "Isa? Isa honey, wake up!" Vivian kneeled beside her daughter's bed and gently shook her. "Wake up honey!"

Isabella sat up, and slowly opened her eyes. "Mom?" she managed to say.

"I have never seen you sleep in this much Isabella!" Vivian said putting her hands on her hips. Isabella turned to her bedside where her digital clock was. Isabella couldn't believe her eyes! It was 11:00 already! "I don't understand," Vivian said shaking her head. "I sent you to bed early last night!"

Isabella chuckled nervously. "Right. . ."

Vivian sighed as she stood up straight again. "Okay, then, why don't you come downstairs and have some breakfast?" Isabella hesitated; she wanted to just tell Phineas about how Felicia _really _felt, but then again, what was the rush?

"Okay mom," she replied. Isabella hopped out of her bed and ambled her way to the kitchen. It took her from the time she got out of bed to when she sat in her chair to notice that her cousin wasn't there. "Uh, mom, where's Felicia?"

"She went outside to go see some of the new friends she made here," Vivian replied.

_Of course! _Isabella thought to herself. After eating her pancakes as fast as she could, Isabella quickly jumped out of her chair. She excited her front door and headed in the direction of Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

Before Isabella could go to the Flynn/Fletcher house, something distracted her. It was a girl, just about Isabella's age, but she seemed strange. She wore an orange belly top that only covered her chest. She also wore a brown mini-skirt that was so short that you could see the bottom of her underwear. The clothes weren't even the thing that seemed odd to Isabella. The girl walked slowly, with her two arms held out in front of her, as if she was completely blind. Each step she took, she got closer and closer to a giant pole. Closer. . . closer. . . _SMACK! _"Ow!" she cried. As soon as the girl hit the ground, Isabella immediately rushed over to her to help.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Who's there?" the girl asked, looking at the opposite direction of where Isabella stood. The second Isabella heard the girl's voice, it sounded familiar, very familiar. Then, Isabella knew.

"Gretchen? Is that you?"

Gretchen stood up and looked, again, in the wrong direction. "Oh, it's _you."_

"Um, over here," Isabella muttered. Gretchen finally turned facing Isabella.

"What do _you _want?" she sneered.

Isabella stared at her former friend. "Gretchen, what are you wearing? Why don't you have your glasses? What-" Isabella continued to stare at the girl with a scowl on her face. "What, _happened _to you?"

_-Flashback-_

_The fireside girls waited patiently that morning for their new leader to show up. Felicia was late. Actually, it was hard to tell if their new chief was late, or just that Isabella was always early. It didn't bother the Fireside girls, they barely even noticed anyway._

_Finally, Felicia knocked on the door, and Gretchen happily answered. "Hello. . ." Gretchen stared at Felicia's clothes. She wasn't in uniform, but she didn't wear what she usually wore either._

_Felicia had diamond dangly earrings hanging from her ears, the shortest orange belly top ever seen, and brown short-shorts._

_Every Fireside girl's eyes were glued on her. Their mouths dropped open. "Hey guys!" Felicia said cheerfully. "How do you like your new uniform?"_

"_New uniform?" Holly asked._

"_Yeah, I made one for each of us last night. Pretty cool, huh?"_

_Katie continually stared with her eyes wide. "Y-you mean, our stomachs will be showing?"_

"_And we'll be wearing daisy dukes?" Adyson added._

_Felicia rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, stop being such babies! It'll be an improvement."_

"_But what was wrong with our old uniforms?" Millie questioned._

"_Do you really think people would take us seriously when we're wearing that? I don't think so," Felicia replied._

_Adyson crossed her arms. "Isabella liked our uniform," she muttered under her breath._

_Little did Adyson know that Felicia heard. "Well Isabella isn't here!" she snapped. "__**I'm **__your chief now! She betrayed every single one of you!"_

_All the Fireside girls looked at each other, and nodded. Felicia felt like she was on a roll, so she continued. "All I'm trying to do is to prove her wrong about everything she said about you." Felicia turned to Millie first. "You!"_

_Millie seemed shocked. "Y-yes, chief?"_

"_I want you to run around this fort at least one-hundred times."_

_Millie was confused. "Why?"_

"_If you're as fat as Isabella says you are, then you need to lay off the junk food and get some exercise."_

_Insulted, Millie nodded and headed straight out the door. Through the windows, the girls could see Millie running around. . and around. . . and around. . ._

_Felicia paced back and forth, and was acting as if she was a sergeant from the navy. "Now you," she said, walking towards Gretchen. "Let's get rid of these. . ." Felicia slowly removed Gretchen's glassed off her face._

"_B-But I can't see without my glasses!"_

_For the next five minutes, Felicia went around making everyone an "improvement." Then she made the girls change into their new uniforms. Then, after all of that, they played a game of truth or dare, except for Millie who kept running around the clubhouse. At first, the Fireside girls felt really uncomfortable about the changes that were made, but then, they got used to it, just as Felicia planned._

_-End of flashback-_

Isabella grew furious with her cousin, almost forgetting that Gretchen was there at all. "Where's Felicia now?"

"She's out with Phineas again," Gretchen replied. She suddenly froze and looked at Isabella. "I don't even know why I'm even talking to you, after you called me a nerd."

"Gretchen please-" Before Isabella could finish, Gretchen stormed off, until she hit another pole.

Isabella sighed out loud and ambled over to help. Gretchen was still a friend to Isabella, even though Gretchen didn't want it. Isabella gently started to lift her up. "I don't need your help!" Gretchen snapped. With that, Gretchen pulled herself up, and successfully ran off.

As Isabella watched Gretchen run down the sidewalk, she thought she would burst into tears, but Isabella stayed strong. She tried to take her mind off of all the friends she once had, and headed for the Flynn/Fletcher backyard.

When she opened the tiny little gate, the backyard seemed empty. Usually, Phineas and Ferb would've built something impossibly huge by now, but no. Just a giant tree, with a bored looking child sitting under it. A green-haired child.

It was the first time Isabella had ever seen Ferb alone. Phineas would usually be right by his side, thinking of what they would do. It broke Isabella's heart seeing Ferb without his brother, but she needed a friend right now as well. She was elated to give Ferb some company. "Hey, Ferb," she greeted.

Ferb smiled as he waved back at her. Isabella walked over and sat next to him, and they talked. They never really talked that much before, but today, they got to know each other better. Isabella learned about his life in England, with his dad, but the thing that she could relate to him the most, was how Ferb wanted to meet his mother. Isabella felt the same way about her wanting to meet her dad.

"Wow," said Isabella. "We have a lot more in common than I thought." Ferb nodded in response. "It's kind of sad that Phineas left you alone here."

"Well, he's a lot different ever since he came home from his date last night."

"What do you mean, _different_?" Isabella asked concerned.

Before Ferb could answer, Phineas opened the gate and closed it with a giant grin on his face, while Isabella looked shocked. Indeed, Phineas _was _different. His fiery hair was gelled, while around his neck held a sliver chain that shone in the sunlight. He had dark sunglasses hiding his eyes, and had ripped jeans that were faded blue.

Isabella didn't even recognize him at first, but when he spoke, she knew it was him. "I'm back! Anyone miss me?"

Ferb rolled his eyes. "No, not really."

Phineas turned his head to Ferb. "Hey Ferb, want to play horse?"

Ferb was confused. "Horse?"

"Yeah, I'll be the front end, and you'll be yourself."

Isabella gasped the moment the words left Phineas' mouth. _What happened between them last night? _She thought to herself. _What happened to Phineas?_

Meanwhile, Ferb's face looked cherry red as he stood up, and stormed into the house. Left alone, were Phineas and Isabella in the backyard in an awkward silence. Isabella just sat under the tall tree, shocked about everything that just happened, while Phineas leaned against the fence coolly with a giant smirk on his face.

Then, Isabella realized it. Phineas was acting, just like. . . She couldn't even say her name. Isabella wanted to punch her in the face just thinking about her. Felicia changed him. Phineas used to be a sweet, sensitive, polite person full of imagination. But now, he was just a mean, conceited jerk. Isabella didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. "So, how was your date with. . ." Isabella began unenthusiastically, attempting to say her cousin's name. "F-Felicia?"

"Oh, it was amazing," Phineas sighed dreamily "seriously, I think the spaces between her fingers were meant to be filled with mine."

Isabella swore she felt throw up at the bottom of her throat when he said that. "Yeah, I kind of need to talk to you about that," she said, finally recovering. Phineas didn't hear her. He continued to stare dreamily into the distance.

"And I thought that the sun was hot until I met her."

"Ew! Okay Phineas! Listen to me!"

"She's like a-"

Isabella finally snapped. "SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"

Suddenly, Phineas snapped out of his daydream and had his eyes focused on Isabella's. "What?"

Isabella took a few minutes to calm down. "The only reason she's dating you is because-" She stopped. She didn't want to admit her feelings for Phineas, just yet.

"She's only dating me because why?"

"Because, uh. . ."

Phineas crossed his arms. "Because she _does _like me. That's why."

"No, Phineas, please! You've got to believe me!" Isabella couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Save it. You're just jealous that she's got someone who actually cares for her."

Then, Isabella felt insulted. "Hey! I've got a lot of people who care for me!" She noticed Phineas was rolling his eyes the entire time she talked. But she didn't care, she kept going. "And there are people who care for you other than Felicia too you know!"

"Oh, yeah, like who?"

"Hmm, let me think. . . Oh yeah! Ferb! Your stepbrother! He cared for you until you treated him like garbage! And until you became a conceited jerk!" Isabella wanted to continue ranting, but it was hard while she was balling her eyes out.

"Okay, fine. But who else cares for me, other than my parents, and Candace?"

Isabella stopped, wiped a tear, and said something that took courage. "I did." Phineas got less angry, and he pulled back.

"Isabella, I. . ."

Isabella continued crying as she stood up. "You can just forget about it now, because I don't like jerks. In fact, I hate them!" Without saying another word, Isabella started to exit the gate.

Phineas was outraged, once again. "Fine! I don't need you!"

Isabella ran as fast as she could back to her house, tears falling like a waterfall out of her eyes. She quickly opened the front door and hurried up to her room. She slammed the door behind her. She turned around to see the one person she did not want to see at this time. "Hey Izzy!" Felicia exclaimed. "So how do you think of Phineas' new look?"

Isabella froze. Her breathing stopped. Suddenly, Isabella lunged for her cousin's throat.

**Oooh! Isabella's mad! By the way everyone, you know that Isabella and Ferb bit? Well, for those of you who like Ferbella, DON'T get your hopes up. When I say this, I absolutely mean it; ****THIS IS NOT A**** FERBELLA FANFICTION! Anyway, I will update soon and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be doing another chapter! By the way, I changed my avatar just for this story. My avatar shows Isabella glaring at Felicia, who is in the background with Phineas. I will change my avatar after the story is done. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Vivian and Bertha sat at the kitchen table, two tea-cups sitting in front of each of them. "I hear Robert is getting married," Vivian said.

Bertha took a sip of tea and nodded. "Yes, the wedding's on the 4th."

Suddenly, the front door opened, and just as fast, slammed shut. It was Isabella. As quick as she could, she ran up the stairs. Vivian would've sworn she saw a tear fall from her daughter's eye, but Vivian couldn't be sure. Isabella went so fast it was hard to tell.

Vivian and Bertha heard another door slam shut. _What is going on? _Vivian thought. She glanced at her sister, Bertha, who just looked back and shrugged.

Vivian noticed that looking at Bertha was like looking into a mirror. They indeed looked alike. They both had curly hair, same colored eyes, and same skin tone, but the only difference was that Bertha's hair was a dark brown, while Vivian's was jet black, just like their daughters.

A few moments later, the two heard a loud _THUMP _from upstairs, along with shouting, and screaming. Without saying anything, Vivian and Bertha rushed to Isabella's room. As they got closer and closer, they heard muffled noises getting louder and louder. "YOU JERK!" Vivian heard her daughter exclaim.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Finally, Vivian opened the door. To her surprise, were two girls on the floor, wrestling each other. Isabella and Felicia were so angry with each other that they didn't even seem to notice their mother's at the door. They both kept hitting each other, wrestling on the pink carpet.

Vivian ran to Isabella and started to pull her back, as Bertha did the same with Felicia. "Break it up you two!" Vivian said sternly.

The two girls gave up as their mother's pulled them as far apart as they could. "What is going on here?" Vivian asked angrily.

"Isabella just attacked me for no good reason!" Felicia replied pointing her finger directly at her cousin.

Vivian turned to her daughter. "Isabella-"

"Maybe I wouldn't have attacked you if you didn't ruin my life!" Isabella cut off her mom, glaring right at her cousin.

"Hey! It's not my fault all your friends like me better!"

Bertha tried to calm herself down, as she was still holding her daughter back. "Felicia, don't be-"

"They don't like you better!" Isabella barked, interrupting her aunt. "You just tricked them into hating me!"

Vivian's patience was gone. "ENOUGH!" The whole room was silent for a few moments. "I don't want to hear another word out of you Isabella."

"Not a peep out of you either Felicia," Bertha added.

Vivian shook her head. "What had gotten into you two? You always used to get along!"

"Trust me mom, we never did." Isabella admitted.

"Oh, we know," Bertha began, "but I think your mother was talking about when you girls were _very _little. When you girls were about four years old."

Then, Isabella realized something. Memories started to come back. She remembered that her and Felicia always used to play together, and actually got along. There were a lot of things the girls used to do.

_-Flashback-_

"_What time is it Mr. Fox?" 4-year-old Isabella asked her cousin. Felicia stood at the other side of the room facing the wall. _

"_Four O'clock!" _

_Isabella counted out loud the steps she did. "One, two, three, four. What time is it Mr. Fox?"_

_Felicia sensed that Isabella was right behind her, especially because she could hear her giggling. "Lunch time!" Felicia turned around to see her cousin running away from her. She giggled as she chased Isabella across the room. Finally, she tagged Isabella. "I got you!"_

_Isabella laughed. "Oh, no! Now I'm going to be eaten for lunch!" Felicia pretended to nibble on Isabella's leg._

"_Mmm, tastes like chicken!" The girls laughed hysterically in Isabella's room that night. They wore their pajamas practically the same, just two different colors, pink and red._

"_I'm having so much fun, Felicia!" Isabella exclaimed._

"_Me too!" she replied._

_All of a sudden, all the light went out, which was followed by loud thunder. Terrified, Isabella crawled onto her bed and hid under the covers._

"_Izzy? Where are you?" Felicia innocently asked. Felicia successfully found her bag, which inside held a flashlight. After turning it on, she pointed it to Isabella's bed, where she saw something under the blankets. "Izzy are you okay?"_

_Isabella continued sobbing as there was another loud crack of thunder. "N-No."_

_Felicia climbed up on the bed and comforted her cousin. "Thunder isn't scary Izzy."_

"_Yes it is."_

"_No, it really isn't. I saw a movie and it said that the lightning is saying something to the thunder, and the thunder is saying something back."_

_Isabella continued to cry. "Why does the thunder have to be so angry?"_

"_Well, the movie said to just think of your favorite things!"_

"_Huh?"_

_Felicia stood up, and started to sing._

_**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens**_

_**Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens**_

_**Brown paper packages tied up with strings**_

_**These are a few of my favorite things!**_

_Felicia grabbed Isabella's hands and they spun around the room. "What are your favorite things Izzy?"_

_Isabella giggled. "Unicorns, flowers, rainbows, and teddy bears!"_

_The girls continued to dance around the room as Felicia sang._

_**When the dogs bite, when the bees sting**_

_**When I'm feeling sad**_

_**I simply remember **_

_**My favorite things**_

_**And then I don't feel**_

_**So bad!**_

_When Felicia was done singing, Isabella gave her a big hug. "You're the best cousin anyone could ever have."_

_Felicia smiled and hugged her cousin back. "Let's promise that we'll be best friends forever. Pinky swear?"_

_Felicia pulled from the hug and pointed up her pinky finger. Isabella smiled as she hooked her pinky finger with her cousin's. "Pinky swear."_

_-End of flashback-_

Vivian and Bertha left the room, saying that they would be in a few minutes. Felicia sat on her blow-up mattress while Isabella sat on her bed. They didn't speak to each other, but for two different reasons. Felicia was too angry at Isabella to speak to her, but Isabella wasn't. Yes, she was mad for everything Felicia has done, but Isabella was too busy thinking about how close they used to be. What happened? Felicia used to be a sweet and caring girl who wouldn't do anything to hurt Isabella. But now Felicia was a mean, selfish person who would do anything to ruin Isabella's life!

Isabella didn't understand. Did Felicia just simply change? Or did something go wrong? Whatever it was, it made Isabella sad knowing that a promise that she once made was now broken. But that didn't change a thing. Felicia would continue to steal everything important to Isabella, and Isabella had to fight to make things right again.

Finally, Vivian and Bertha opened the door and entered the room "Vivian and I decided," Bertha began, "that Felicia and I will be staying here until you girls get along."

The second her mother finished that sentence, Felicia tried her best to hide her devious smile. Felicia would've been leaving tomorrow, and Isabella's life would be back to normal sooner, but now all Felicia had to do was keep arguing with Isabella, then she could stay longer.

The next morning, Isabella stayed in her backyard swimming while Felicia went to the Fireside girl's clubhouse.

Meanwhile, at the Flynn/Fletcher house, Phineas was on his back on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt awful about what happened the day before. Not only did his step-brother despise him, but he lost his best friend. It was the most painful thing he had experienced. All the memories he had with Isabella, all the laughs they shared, the things they went through, were all gone. He was going to miss the way Isabella came every day, and miss the way she said, "What'cha doin'?"

And it seemed odd to Phineas, but he was going to miss something that was getting on his nerves. Every time he saw her, he had this weird feeling. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw her. He didn't know what it was or why he was getting that feeling, but he knew he wasn't going to see Isabella that often anymore, so those feeling were gone.

Suddenly, the door of his bedroom swung right open. "Phineas!" his older sister yelled, holding his pet platypus far away from her as possible. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep Perry out of my room! Seriously, he's-" Candace stopped, seeing her little brother like she's never seen him before. He looked depressed. Candace completely forgot about Perry, and sat beside Phineas on his bed. "Are you okay?"

Phineas sighed. "I guess."

"You don't _look _okay."

"It's just, Ferb won't speak to me, and Isabella hates me."

Candace rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Oh come on, I don't think Isabella hates you."

"She does. She called me a jerk yesterday, and then she left."

"Yeah, I saw you two arguing yesterday. What was that about?"

Phineas shrugged. "I don't know. She said that Felicia doesn't really like me, but I know she does."

"Well, how do you know?"

It took a few minutes for Phineas to think. "Well, because. . . she. . ."

"Has she ever _said_ that she likes you?"

"No." Phineas admitted.

"Does she like to hold your hand?"

"We never held hands."

"Have you guys kissed?"

Phineas shrugged. "She thinks it's unnecessary."

"Has she called you 'boyfriend' after you asked her to be your girlfriend?"

"Not really," he admitted.

Candace chuckled. "So, how _do _you know she likes you?"

"Because if she didn't, then why would she want to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know," Candace shrugged, "but I don't think Isabella hates you either way. And if Ferb isn't talking to you, it doesn't mean he hates you, he doesn't talk much anyway."

Phineas smiled at his sister. "You really think so?"

Candace returned the smile and hugged Phineas. "I know so."

"I think this is the nicest moment we ever had," Phineas said, still embracing his sister. Candace nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they could hear Candace's phone ring from her room.

Candace gasped. "That must be Jeremy! Out of my way!" She quickly pulled back from the hug and ran straight to her bedroom.

Phineas laughed to himself. He glanced to his bedroom window to see his green-haired step-brother sitting under the giant tree in the backyard. Phineas rushed out of bedroom, down the stairs and into the small backyard. "Hey Ferb," Phineas greeted him. Ferb said nothing, as he got up, and began to stomp into the house. "Ferb, wait!" Phineas said, stopping him.

"What?"

"I just want to say, I'm sorry," Phineas apologized, "I know I've been acting like a jerk lately, and ditching you and blowing off our usual projects, and I'm really sorry." Ferb looked at his step brother, and smiled."Oh, and by the way," Phineas continued, "I know what we're gonna do today, but that is, if _you_ want to."

Phineas didn't even have to say what the project was for Ferb to say yes. Every day, Phineas would say what they would do, but never ask Ferb if he wanted to do the project. But today was different.

For the rest for the rest of the day, Phineas and Ferb built a machine that allows objects to come to life. Meanwhile, Candace watched from her bedroom window. _Ni_c_e to see they're getting along again, _she thought happily. _But they are SO busted! _

Later that day, Phineas and Ferb's project magically disappeared right before they're mom came home. After Lindana went inside the house, the wooden gate swung wide open. "Hey Phineas!" Felicia called.

Phineas waved back. "Hey Felicia."

"I have two things I have to tell you!"

"Okay."

Felicia jumped up excitedly. "Well, the first thing is that I'm going to be staying in Danville longer!"

"That's awesome!" Phineas exclaimed. "What's the second thing?"

"The second thing is that me and the Fireside girls are having a big party tomorrow night everyone on this street is invited!"

"Cool!"

Felicia tossed her dark brown hair over her shoulder. "I just need you to do me a favor."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, we need a place to have the party at, and I know about all the cool stuff you do, so can you build a building with a giant room to hold the party?"

"Yeah, sure. And I'm guessing that you're going to need equipment for the music, decorations. . ."

Felicia hugged Phineas. "Thanks, you're the best!" Phineas continued to embrace her. Felicia pulled back. "Okay, I have to go, it's probably dinnertime now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow night!"

Felicia left the backyard and headed straight for Isabella's house. She opened the front door, walked up the stairs and entered Isabella's room. She saw Isabella sitting on top of her bed reading a book. There was an awkward silence the moment Felicia walked in. Isabella stared at her cousin, and Felicia stared back.

"Izzy," Felicia said breaking the silence, "I just would like to say that I'm sorry about what happened last night. So, that's why I wanted to give you this." Felicia handed Isabella an envelope.

"What is it?" Isabella asked.

"It's an invitation to a party me and the Fireside girls are hosting, and we want you to come."

Isabella was confused. "You do?"

Felicia nodded. "Yes, it wouldn't be the same without you there."

Isabella was suspicious. Why was she acting so nice all of a sudden? After Isabella punched her in the face the night before, shouldn't she be mad? Isabella knew Felicia was up to something, and Isabella had to figure out what.

**That's all of Chapter 7! What is Felicia up to? What is she going to do? You'll have to read on and find out! And by the way, in the flashback that I did, the song Felicia was singing was "My favourite things" from the movie "The sound of music." Anyway, I'll update soon and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, I am so happy to make another chapter, yet sad that this fic will be over soon, but luckily, this isn't the last chapter! **

**And if you noticed how I have been doing flashbacks? Well the flashbacks are starting to get more important with each chapter so make sure you read them. But there probably isn't going to be a flashback in this chapter though.**

**I also was looking at Fireside girl things on Wikipedia, and I realized that I have been spelling the girl "Milly" wrong. In this story, I have been saying "Millie" when it's supposed to be "Milly" so I apologize for that and from now on I will spell her name correctly. Anyway, here's chapter 8!**

Isabella woke up the next morning with a feeling of doom. Tonight was the party. Isabella usually would've been excited for parties, but this time, Felicia invited her. Isabella didn't trust her at all. After all Felicia has done to her, Felicia didn't deserve her trust.

That wasn't even the main reason Isabella didn't want to go. The reason was that if Isabella goes, she would see the one person that she wasn't ready to face yet. Phineas. The last time she saw him, they were in his backyard, and they had an argument that lead to the end of their friendship. Isabella also lied to him that day. She had said he was a jerk, and that she hated him, but it wasn't what she meant. Isabella meant to say that she hated what he has become. But Isabella used to love everything about him. The way he talked, the way he laughed, and the way he dressed. But it was all different now after he met Felicia. But somehow, there was something about him that Isabella still liked. Seeing him again, after the argument would be just heartbreaking for her.

Isabella got out of bed and for once, Felicia was in the bedroom as well. "Good morning Izzy!" she exclaimed.

"Morning," Isabella replied, unenthusiastically.

"Are you ready for the dance tonight?"

Isabella sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh come on Izzy," Felicia said noticing that Isabella wasn't as excited as she was, "It'll be fun! I'll even help you shop for your dress, jewelry and all that stuff!"

Isabella sat up from her bed and looked at her cousin. "Really?"

Felicia nodded in response as she took her cousin's hand. With all the kindness Felicia was giving her, Isabella couldn't help but wonder. _Was she actually being nice? Has she really forgotten about sabotaging me? _She thought.

For the rest of the day, the girls shopped for everything they needed for the dance, while Phineas and Ferb built a giant building which inside was where the party would take place. Right before the dance, Isabella and Felicia put on everything they had bought that day.

Felicia wore a strapless red dress that was up to her knees, with matching red high heels while ruby earring hung from her ears. Her chestnut colored hair didn't have a red bow on top; it was just wavy from her curling iron, which made her hair look shoulder length. She had her mascara which made her eyelashes seem super thick, and had lipstick that was called _Rose Culte_.

Isabella, on the other hand, chose the more natural look. Her hair was the same as always; straight with a pink bow (except this bow had hearts on it) on top of her head, and she wore no make-up. But she did wear diamond stud earrings, a pink dress which was magenta at the end, and a golden heart-shaped locket that her grandmother gave her before she passed away.

Isabella looked at the clock on her wall. 8:25. The party would start at 8:30. It was time to go.

The girls left the house together and headed to the Flynn/Fletcher backyard. Even before they entered the gate, they could see a giant building with flashing lights surrounding it. Isabella knew she had come to the right place.

Felicia opened the wooden gate to see a line-up of kids and teens, and Buford standing beside a red velvet rope. "Come on Izzy," Felicia said, passing everyone in the line, "I'm the one in charge of this party, we don't need to wait." Felicia and Isabella were finally past the line and in front of Buford. Felicia didn't even have to say a word for Buford to let them in.

When they entered the building, all the butterflies in Isabella's stomach were gone. There was loud music, a disco ball hovering over a giant dance floor, a stage which was beside a sign that read: _Karaoke_, and a bunch of kids and teens, some Isabella didn't even know.

"Well, I'm just going to see the Fireside girls. I'll catch ya later!" Felicia said with a wave as she walked away.

Isabella waved back, and walked to see if she could find someone she could socialize with. None of the Fireside girls would want to talk to her. Ferb was most likely going to be with Phineas, and she didn't feel like talking to him, Buford still had a bunch of kids in line to deal with, and she couldn't even see Baljeet in this crowd of people.

Isabella stood alone by the punch table as she watched everyone else having a good time on the dance floor. She glanced at Felicia and the Fireside girls. It seemed odd. This was the first time that Isabella had seen them without their Fireside girl uniform. They looked so different.

Adyson's hair was the same as always, but she wore dangly hooped earrings, and wore a beautiful blue dress with sequins around the waist, with a matching blue headband.

Ginger wore a black dress with sparkly silver on the bottom, and a white diamond necklace that sparkled just as much as the disco ball, and her dark hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail.

At first, Isabella didn't even recognize Holly. She wore make-up, just as Felicia did, and instead of her usual two puffy pig-tails, her hair was flat-ironed straight. She wore the most beautiful white colored dress Isabella had ever seen, and she had a gorgeous pair of heart-shaped earrings.

Katie looked different then she usually was as well. She wore a lime green dress with matching shoes, and had her blonde hair out; looking wavy and bouncy and she had shiny lip gloss on her lips.

Milly had a nice look to her, but unlike the others, she didn't wear a dress. She had indigo skinny jeans with a flare at the bottom, and wore a tangerine colored tube top, while her curly brown hair was straightened, just like Holly's was. Isabella noticed that Milly had also lost some weight. Not that she seemed over-weight before; she just seemed even skinnier.

And then there was Gretchen. Her hair was as it always was, but she still looked completely different. She had pink lipstick on, and wore purple eye shadow, which matched her purple dress perfectly. She still continued to have her glasses off her face, but she looked like she didn't mind to not see very well.

Isabella had to admit that Felicia made them all look really good, but she missed how they used to be. They used to be proud of who they were. Now they looked like they were models who were on the cover of a magazine. They were like copies of Felicia.

Isabella continued to stand alone drinking fruit punch out of a plastic cup. Everyone seemed to be so happy except for her. She didn't feel as bad as two days ago, but she still felt alone.

Suddenly, the music stopped and all everyone could hear was the sound of Felicia's voice on a microphone. "Can I please have everyone's attention please?" Felicia was on the stage alongside with the Fireside girls. "Me and the girls would like to start off the night with a little song and dance."

They all got into positions; with Felicia in the middle, and the rest all over the stage backs facing the audience. Then, Felicia turned around and started to sing.

"_Hey hey! You you! I don't like your girlfriend!_

Then the Fireside girls started to sing back-up, as Felicia continued to sing.

_No way! No way! I think you need a new one!_

_Hey hey! You you! I can be your girlfriend!_

_Hey hey! You you! I know that you like me!_

_No way! No way! You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey! You You! I want to be your girlfriend!"_

The girls sang the entire song along with cool dance moves. Isabella found it typical that Felicia picked that certain song in the first place.

After the song in dance was over, Isabella watched Felicia skip down the stage and walk in the same direction as her. Isabella faked a smile at her cousin, but surprisingly, Felicia ignored and ran right past her. Isabella turned to see Felicia ran to her boyfriend, Phineas. "So what did you think?" she innocently asked him.

"You were amazing, Felicia," he replied as he hugged her. Felicia, still embracing Phineas, flickered at Isabella, who was watching them. Suddenly Felicia pulled back, and unexpectedly leaned in close and kissed Phineas.

Isabella didn't really care. She was getting used to the fact that her cousin would do anything to annoy her, and Isabella knew that the more she ignored it, the more chance that Felicia would give up. But inside, it bugged Isabella knowing that someone as sweet and kind as Phineas would be dating such a mean and selfish girl.

A few more songs played as Phineas and Felicia danced together. Then, Felicia walked up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. Isabella glanced at Phineas, and he looked back. They stared at each other, without saying a word. Phineas opened his mouth to say something to her, but Felicia inturrupted him. "Hey everybody! Are you guys enjoying the dance or what?"

Everybody cheered except for Isabella. _What_, she thought.

"That's awesome!" Felicia said excitedly. "Now what we're gonna do is some karaoke! Do I have any volunteers?" Felicia looked all around. Most people had their hands up, pretty much everyone except for Isabella. Felicia smiled. "Well I know someone who has an amazing voice," she said.

Isabella's eyes widened. _She wouldn't_, Isabella thought to herself. "Izzy, come up on stage and sing us a song!"

Isabella moaned and walked onto the stage. "The lyrics will be on that screen," Felicia said pointing to a screen. She walked off the stage, leaving Isabella with a black microphone in her hand. Then, music started playing, and words came on the screen. Isabella began to sing.

"_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was until I found you. . ."_

Meanwhile, Felicia was standing beside Phineas, as they listened to Isabella sing. "She's pretty good," Phineas said.

Felicia smirked. "Not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"The Fireside girls and I changed the words around."

Phineas was confused. "How?" Felicia didn't need to answer, because he heard Isabella singing the next lyrics.

"_I was beat incomplete_

_I'm a hag, and I'm fat and rude_

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah you made me feel _

_Like a big bag of poop_

_Like a loser_

_Rejected all the time_

_Like a loser_

_So retarded_

_It's a crime. . ."_

Isabella started to notice the lyrics weren't right, and she stopped singing and just stood there. As she scanned the room, she saw that everyone was laughing at her. Felicia, the Fireside girls, and everyone else. She glanced over beside Felicia to see a red-haired boy with a sympathetic look on his face. He was pretty much the only one who wasn't laughing (except for Ferb and Baljeet of course). Embarrassed, Isabella ran off stage with tears in her eyes and out the door.

After seeing her leave, Phineas tried to go after her, but Felicia stopped him. "Just let the spoiled little brat go," she said. "She's just trying to get attention."

Isabella exited the building and sat underneath the giant tree Phineas and Ferb usually sat under, and cried. _Why does Felicia have to do these things to me? What did I ever do to her? _

Suddenly, the little wooden gate opened. Isabella looked up to see a boy, probably the same age as her. He had tanned skin, and jet black hair. He glanced over and Isabella. "Felicia? Is that you?"

Isabella rolled her eyes in disgust. "Guess again. I'm her cousin, Isabella."

"Felicia said that you were her cousin, but I had no idea how much you two looked alike!" he said, walking even closer to her.

"Um, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm Brian. I'm visiting my dad here in Danville. My parents got divorced two years ago," he replied.

"Oh," Isabella said, "I'm sorry to hear that. How do you know Felicia?"

"Well, she's my next door neighbor," Brian replied, "and she's also my girlfriend."

**Ooh, what's Isabella going to do? Will she use Brian to get revenge on Felicia? Or will she just rat her out? You'll have to read and find out!**

**And don't forget to check out my profile picture that I drew of Isabella, Felicia, and Phineas. Tell me what you think of it by reviewing! I will update soon and PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Very happy to be** **making another chapter for you guys! And I would like to thank the people who complimented my profile picture that I drew with Isabella, Felicia and Phineas! Also, I decided to be spelling Brian a different way. It will be Bryan, instead of Brian. Now please enjoy chapter 9!**

It took a few moments for Isabella to realize Bryan was telling the truth. "You're her, _boyfriend_?" she asked, just to make sure. Bryan nodded in response. Suddenly, a smile crept up Isabella's face. "Well then," she said smugly, "your, _girlfriend_, is inside the party. She would be so happy to see you." Isabella took Bryan's hand and led him to the entrance of the party.

_Finally_, Isabella thought. _Some revenge! When Bryan sees Felicia with Phineas, he will FREAK! And Felicia will be, BUSTED! _This was the best thing that happened to Isabella all week! Felicia finally will get what she deserves, and hopefully in the end, Phineas will too.

There wasn't a line-up anymore, but Buford still stood quietly at the entrance. "Nice karaoke song Isabella," Buford laughed.

"Shut up Buford," Isabella replied as she started to enter with Bryan.

"Wait a second," Buford stopped them. "I need an invitation from him."

Isabella turned to Bryan. She hadn't thought about that. "Don't worry, he's with me."

"I need an invitation from him," Buford repeated.

"Come on Buford, since when are you so strict on the rules?"

"Don't know, don't care, and don't ask again," Buford said. "If he doesn't have an invitation, I can't let him in the party."

Isabella glanced past Buford to see Phineas and Felicia slow dancing together. She _had _to bring Bryan in there, but first, she needed to think of a way to get past Buford. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. "Oh my gosh!" she cried. "Is that a flying saucer?"

Buford quickly looked up into the night sky. "Where? I can't see it!"

As quick as they could, Isabella pulled Bryan past Buford and into the party. "Look Bryan! There's your so called, _girlfriend_!" Isabella said to Bryan, pointing.

"Uh, that's not my girlfriend. . ."

Isabella turned, to see a dark skinned boy with curly black hair standing there. "Hello!" Baljeet waved at them.

"But, they were just right there! Where are they! W-what!"

"Uh, Isabella?" Bryan asked, "I don't know what you wanted to show me, but I'm just going to get some punch."

"NO!" Isabella exclaimed, holding him back. "You are coming with me to see the devil!"

"What?"

"Just come with me!"

Isabella dragged Bryan somewhere each time she saw Phineas and Felicia, but by the time they got there, Phineas and Felicia were gone. Isabella didn't understand. Where did they kept running off to? And why did Isabella have such luck? She never did anything wrong, did she? Why did Felicia always get her way?

"Okay, I barely even know you, and you're already starting to scare me. . ." Bryan told Isabella, after the numerous attempts to get him to see Felicia.

Isabella continued to mutter under her breath, which was growing louder and louder. "Oh, she'll pay. Yes she will! MUAHH HAHAHA!"

"Okay, that's it!" Bryan snapped. "I don't even care that you're my girlfriend's cousin anymore. Just leave me alone!" And with that, Bryan stormed off.

"Bryan, wait!" It was no use. Isabella sadly walked to a chair by the punch table and sat there. _Why can't one thing go right?_ She thought. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by an orange-haired teenager standing nearby talking on her cell phone. "Mom, you have to believe me! A giant party, building . . . thing! You have to come home right away!" The girl snapped her pink cell phone shut, and grinned evilly. "They are _SO_ busted!"

"Having trouble busting your brothers Candace?" Isabella asked. Candace turned to Isabella, just realizing she was there.

"No! Yes, I admit that in the past, I failed to bust them, but tonight is gonna be different!"

Isabella sighed. "Good luck with that. I'm having trouble busting my cousin, Felicia. Her boyfriend back at home's here in Danville, and I've been trying to get him to see Felicia with Phineas, but they somehow disappear once I get him to look. I don't get it!"

Candace sighed. "Welcome to my world."

Suddenly, and idea popped into Candace's head. "Hey! Why don't I help you? With my busting skills, your cousin will be busted for sure!"

"Um," Isabella hesitated, "no offence, but shouldn't I get help from somebody who actually _has _busted-"

"Like it matters!" Candace interrupted while taking Isabella's hand. "Where's Felicia's boyfriend?"

Isabella just shrugged. Candace rolled her eyes and dragged Isabella and started to walk. They looked all over for Bryan. It was hard to search for someone through numerous dancing people in the way, but Isabella had a strong feeling that Bryan was gone. She finally got a chance to win over her evil cousin, and she blew it. As much as she hated to admit it, Felicia won. Isabella just felt like giving up. Doing anything else just seemed pointless. "Just forget it Candace," Isabella sighed.

"No! We're not just going to give up! I'm going to look for Bryan, and Felicia will be busted!" Candace exclaimed as she stormed off.

_Why did she care so much_? Isabella thought.

**Meanwhile with Felicia. . .**

"I don't get it," Phineas said to his girlfriend, puzzled. "Why do we have to keep hiding?"

"Because. . . it's fun," Felicia lied. She couldn't tell him the real reason why she made him bend down below the crowd so much. That would ruin everything! _What is Bryan doing here in the first place? _She thought_. And why was he with HER?_

"You sure have interesting ways of having fun," Phineas replied. Felicia giggled nervously. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked politely.

Felicia looked left and right, just to make sure Bryan was nowhere in sight. "I'd love to."

The couple carefully held each other's hands and ambled onto the dance floor. Felicia couldn't help but think about what Isabella was doing with her boyfriend back from home. Does Isabella even know? _That little brat better not make a move on MY man! _

"Felicia, are you okay?" Phineas asked, interrupting her thoughts.

At the corner of her eye, Felicia spotted Bryan heading for the exit. A smile grew on her face. "I'm fine." Felicia and Phineas continued to dance to a slow song. Felicia thought that she should be happy Bryan was gone, but, she wasn't. She wondered why Isabella and Bryan were talking outside. It made Felicia have bad thoughts. "Could you excuse me for a minute?"

Without getting an answer to her question, she walked quickly toward the punch table, where her cousin was standing. "Hi Izzy," she said in an innocent voice. "Are you enjoying the dance?" _Hope not_.

Isabella didn't answer. She just shot a mean glare at Felicia.

Felicia flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and grabbed a cup of fruit punch. "Wow, the silent treatment? Really? You should really learn how to grow up."

"Look who's talking!" Isabella snapped.

"You just did. You really suck at the silent treatment."

"I hate you."

Felicia chuckled. "Like that bothers me. Anyway, I want to know is who that guy was that you were totally flirting with."

Isabella was confused. "You mean Bryan? I wasn't-"

Then she cut herself off. _Felicia knew he was here? _Then the perfect idea popped into Isabella's head. Revenge. "I mean, Bryan? Well, I'll admit, he's pretty cute. He just left to get his suit. He wasn't expecting a party when he came to Danville. I just want him to come back in time for a slow dance."

"Really."

Isabella nodded. "Yep. And he was totally flirting with me. He kept complimenting my dress, and he said that my eyes were gorgeous."

"Wow," Felicia said. _I knew something was going on. "But _I doubt you two will work out. I saw him, and he doesn't seem like your type."

"Oh, really?" Isabella questioned. "Then how come he said that I was different than any girl he's ever met?"

Felicia's jaw dropped. "He said that?"

Isabella quickly nodded.

"Whatever. Probably means nothing if he's talking about _you_." Felicia stated. "I mean, why do you think Phineas never liked you? Why do you think he ignores you when you try and give him 'hints?'"

"I'm over Phineas," Isabella lied. "I don't care what you say. I know Bryan likes me. And do you want to know the funny thing? There's nothing you can do about it."

"Cute. Really. Do you want to know a secret?" Felicia moved her glossy lips closer to her cousin's ear and whispered, "I hate you just as much as you hate me."

With that, Felicia walked off. Hopefully, Isabella didn't see her fighting back tears. She couldn't believe Bryan would say that to Isabella. The same sentence that Isabella said kept replaying in Felicia's mind. _"He said that I was_ _different than any girl he's ever met." _That's exactly what he had said to her. Felicia thought _she_ was the one who was different. She tried to get her mind off of it somehow, while tears streamed down her face, but she couldn't. It was so out of character for him. Felicia would have never thought he'd turn into such a jerk.

The only thing she felt like doing was to break up with Phineas. It was pointless dating him now, especially since Isabella didn't care anymore, and that Felicia never liked him. Not the way she had loved Bryan.

Felicia slowly walked through the crowd of dancing kids and teens. They all seemed so happy, and that they were having a good time. Everyone except for her.

Finally, she found Phineas in the exact same spot she had left him. It was as if he never moved. "Hey Phineas," she said sadly.

Phineas looked at Felicia, then immediately rushed over to her. "Whoa, are you okay? What happened?"

Felicia forgot about the fact that her mascara would be running. "I'm fine, but we need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"Look Phineas, I don't think it's gonna-"

"You don't think it's gonna help if you tell me what's wrong?" Phineas interrupted.

"No, Phineas. I'm-"

"It's okay," Phineas said, pulling closer to her. "I can help." Then he leaned in to kiss her.

_Great_, Felicia thought.

The kiss didn't seem to last too long. After two seconds, they were interrupted by a loud shout;

"HEY YOU! STOP KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND!"

**And there you have it! Sorry I took so long. I couldn't come up with any ideas for the story, but I finally did! And, I was also very busy with school and everything, so I'm really really sorry! Next chapter will be up faster, I promise. As soon, as I get an idea for the next chapter. . . **

**Anyway, I'll update soon and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Reviews mean a lot to me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so excited to be making this next chapter for you guys! And I'm also sad that this story is almost over. Anyway, enjoy!**

Phineas immediately pulled back from Felicia, shocked to see a dark haired boy standing before them, with an angry scowl on his face. "You heard me triangle head," he said stepping closer, "Get away from my girlfriend."

"Um, Who-"

"Don't give me that Bryan!" Felicia exclaimed. "I know what you've been doing at this party the whole time!"

People all around were now watching the drama. "What? Looking for you? And now I see you making out with a red-headed geek!"

Phineas cut in. "Is there something I should know?" Bryan and Felicia both ignored him.

"You're the one to be talking! While you hit on an idiot you call Isabella!"

"Wait, what?"

Phineas again cut in. "Okay, I'm really confused on what's happening right now. . ."

Bryan once again ignored him. "What are you talking about?"

Felicia rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me Bryan. I know you were with her this whole time and you were-"

"Felicia," Bryan interrupted, "I don't like her. I like you. Who told you that I liked her?"

Then, anger built up inside Felicia. "I know who. . ."

**Meanwhile with Isabella. . .**

Isabella finally wasn't depressed anymore. After lying to Felicia about Bryan, Felicia finally got a taste of her own medicine.

Isabella walked onto the dance floor proudly, with her chin up, and a giant smile on her face. She wanted to find her cousin, weeping continually. It wasn't easy with the crowd of random kids from Danville.

It seemed that out of nowhere, a group of girls appeared out of the crowd and started to approach Isabella. Isabella braced herself for the worst, until calm, relaxed words came out of one of their mouths. "Isabella, we just came here to say we're sorry," said Gretchen. "For everything."

"Yeah, Felicia made us help her with the karaoke prank. And that was un-fireside girl like," Milly added.

Ginger added on. "Everything Felicia has been doing isn't right. The uniforms, the behavior-"

"She made up a pole dancing patch! Luckily, she's the only one who earned it," Holly explained.

Adyson laughed nervously. "Right. . ."

Isabella couldn't believe it. First Bryan, now the fireside girls are taking her back? What luck! It was the first time Isabella had been winning against Felicia in years! And to think Isabella thought coming to this party would make everything worse.

"And we all agree that Felicia obviously wrote that diary entry, not you," Gretchen said. "It just isn't the Isabella we've always known."

"And it _is_ the Felicia we've known for like, a week," Gretchen finished. "So, will you come back? I mean, we understand if you don't knowing that we were such jerks, and were quick to accuse you, and-"

Isabella was quick to respond by giving them a giant hug.

"I guess we can take that as a 'yes,'" Adyson said, barely able to breathe from the tight embrace from one of her best friends.

Isabella reluctantly pulled back. "Come on, let's dance!" They ran to the dance floor, and they danced to a fast, upbeat song. They sang out loud to their favorite tunes. The girls danced together for about a half an hour, which seemed like ten minutes until Candace quickly ran up to Isabella. The expression on her face seemed elated, but after a few seconds, it seemed evil.

"You're missing it! "YOU'RE MISSING IT!"

"Candace, breathe. . ."

Candace took a short moment to inhale. . . then started to freak out again. "I GOT BRYAN! I GOT HIM! AND BROUGHT HERE! AND HE SAW PHINEAS AND FELICIA MAKING OUT!"

Isabella took a moment to take it all in. "Wait a second, how did you find Bryan?"

"Who cares? Bryan caught her! And he was like, 'Oh, no you didn't!' and she was like, 'Oh, yes I did!' and I was like, 'So busted! So busted! Muah ha-ha!'"

"Where are they?"

"They're like, right in the middle of a giant crowd!"

Isabella couldn't believe it! Everything is going her way, right when she felt like giving up!

"I got to go! I'll see you girls later!"

Isabella made a mad-dash for the scene, squeezing though numerous kids. "Excuse, pardon-me, let me through. . ."

Before she expected, she saw Felicia walking up to her. Isabella began to regret leaving the fireside girls when she saw the look on her cousin's face. "Oh, hello _Izzy_, just the girl I was looking for." Suddenly, Felicia whipped her hand across Isabella's face. Shock came over Isabella. Who would slap their own cousin? It was low, even for Felicia.

"What was _that _for?" Isabella shouted angrily.

"That's for lying and saying that Bryan was into you!"

"Well, that's what you get for two-timing!" Isabella exclaimed. "And why are you getting mad at _me_? _You're_ the one who has been torturing my since we were five! I just thought it would be nice to see how _you _would like it!"

"Well I don't care," Felicia said while crossing her arms. "You ruined my relationship, and I'm going to get you for that!" Then Felicia angrily stomped off. Isabella was filled with regret. Because she knew that her cousin wasn't joking.

**Meanwhile, with Phineas. . .**

Phineas sighed. This party didn't turn out the way he expected it to be. He didn't expect Isabella was going to be humiliated on stage in front of everyone. He didn't expect a boy to threaten him. And most of all, he didn't expect that his very first girlfriend, already had a boyfriend. He felt like such an idiot to fall for it. Phineas watched everyone having a good time dancing with their friends and singing along to the songs. Everybody was enjoying themselves except for him.

Finally, he started to walk away from the punch table, and toward his step-brother. It was a slow-song, so Ferb didn't need to DJ as much.

"Hey Ferb," Phineas muttered.

"Why so sad?"

"Felicia was cheating on me this whole time."

Ferb walked closer to Phineas. "Well, they say good things come to an end, but it's the _better_ things that will last forever."

Phineas sighed. "I guess so."

Ferb could see his brother was still bummed, so he tried to change the subject. "So, have you and Isabella made up yet?"

"No. She probably won't even talk to me. I miss her though."

"Then _you_ go and talk to _her_."

"If only if it was that easy," Phineas sighed. "She was my best friend. She was the only person who understood me. I mean, other than you," he quickly added.

Ferb chuckled. "Phineas, just admit it. You're in love with her."

"Me? In love with her? No way!"

"Alright then," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Just go say that you still want to be friends with her."

Phineas smiled. "You know what? I will! Thanks Ferb, you're the best!"

Phineas got up, and started to search for Isabella. He didn't know where she could possibly be. She could've been outside, inside, anywhere! But she was nowhere to be found.

Phineas almost missed it, but he knew right away. Beautiful shiny black hair, gorgeous pink dress, and a bow. He knew it was her. She hadn't noticed him, but she looked shocked, like she had seen a ghost, or worse.

He quickly started to walk up to her, but before her could be close enough to say a word to her, the last person he wanted to see blocked his view by standing right in front of him. "Phineas, right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Now I really need to go Bryan."

Phineas attempted to walk around him, but Bryan pushed him back. "Wait a second bro." His tone was scaring Phineas. It was like how Buford used to bully him. "Maybe we should get to know each other first. How about you start."

Phineas spoke as fast as he could. "I'm Phineas Flynn, I have a step-brother named Ferb Fletcher, a sister named Candace Flynn, and I have a pet platypus named Perry. Now I really need to go."

Phineas tried again to go to Isabella, but like last time, he failed. "I wanted you to tell me what you've been doing with my girlfriend for the past week."

"Well. . . um. . ."

Bryan grabbed Phineas by his shirt. "Listen punk! I don't have time for this-"

"And neither do I, I got to do something so can you make this fast?" Phineas glanced over behind Bryan's shoulder and saw Isabella walking away.

"I can take as long as I want! In fact, I'll make this go on as long as this dance goes on."

"Okay, if you really want to know what happened over the past week, here it is. Isabella brought Felicia to my house, and then Felicia started to flirt with me, and she gave me her number. Then the next day, she said we should go out, and I agreed. So then we went out for dinner, and then when she came to my house, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. Then we just kept hanging out."

Bryan waited. "Okay, I know you made up the whole thing. Felicia wouldn't just throw herself at a guy, especially like you, knowing that she has a great boyfriend back at home."

"Look Bryan, I know it's hard when someone has broken your heart, but the story is true. If you want to deal with these issues-"

"_What_ did you just say to me?" Bryan said, in a very threatening tone.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that-"

"That's it dweeb!" Bryan barked, making a fist with his hand. "This is going to hurt. . ."

Phineas squeezed his eyes shut, praying to just get it over with, until he heard someone call to them. Phineas couldn't recognize the voice at first. It definitely wasn't Isabella. It surely wasn't Felicia. It was a boy's voice. . .

"Hey you!" the boy shouted. "You still don't have an invitation!"

"Buford?" Phineas whispered.

Bryan glared at him. "What at you going to do about it fatty?"

"Just drop the Dorito head, and get out."

"Make me."

Buford smirked. "Alright, you asked for it. . ."

Suddenly, Buford charged for Bryan. Bryan's first reaction was to drop Phineas so he was able to fight. All around, kids were chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Phineas ran out of the scene as fast as he could, to find Isabella. He found her faster than last time, but she was heading for the exit.

He sprinted faster than he ever did in his life. "Isabella, wait!"

Isabella turned to see him standing before her, out of breath. "Oh, hi, Phineas."

He could still tell that she hadn't forgotten about the fight that they had in his backyard. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she replied, putting on her jacket. "I'm really tired, and, I think I've had enough drama for one night." She opened the door and started to walk out.

"Wait!" Phineas exclaimed.

Isabella turned and faced him once again. "What, Phineas?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I've been acting like such a jerk lately, and I should've believed you when you said that Felicia didn't really like me."

Isabella couldn't help but smiling at him. "It's okay. And I'm sorry I was so harsh on you."

"So are we friends again?"

She quickly nodded and gave him a hug. "Of course we are."

Isabella reluctantly pulled back, as Phineas did the same. "So . . . are you going to stay?"

"Yes, yes I am."

They went back inside and they danced with the rest of the Fireside girls, Baljeet, and Buford. To Phineas' relief, Buford finally got Bryan kicked out of the party. But Isabella still hadn't forgotten about what Felicia had said to her. _"You ruined my relationship, and I will get you for that." _Isabella didn't even know where Felicia was! She could've been setting up for something evil that very moment!

Isabella tried not to let it bug her, especially when she was chief of and Fireside girls again, _and _she had finally made up with Phineas. She couldn't possibly want more. Or could she just maybe want at least one more thing?

Another slow song played. Before Phineas and Isabella could move, most of the girls were gone. Baljeet had politely asked Ginger to dance, while Adyson danced with Buford. Django came out of nowhere and asked Katie to dance as well, while the rest of the Fireside girls left to get a drink. Phineas and Isabella were left alone.

"So . . ." Phineas said, feeling awkward.

"So. . . I was shocked that Buford asked Adyson to dance," Isabella mentioned, trying to start a conversation.

Phineas shrugged. "I wasn't."

"Why?"

"Because I've always known that he liked her."

"How did you know?" she asked in curiosity. "Did he tell you?"

Phineas shook his head. "Buford doesn't really talk about his feelings."

"Then how did you know he liked her?"

"Because of the way he looks at her," he explains, then he took a deep breath, "He looks at her the way that I look at you. . ."

**And finally! I am done chapter 10! Sorry it took so long. I had a TON of school projects, and something was wrong with my computer anyway. But don't worry; I'm already starting Chapter 11! I hoped you liked it, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm excited, yet sad to say that this is the last chapter! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! It really meant a lot, thank you so much! Now here's the very last chapter for you!**

"So, you like me then?" Isabella's eyes widened as her heart pumped.

"No! I mean, well . . . yeah." _What was I thinking!_ Phineas thought to himself. _I_ _finally became friends with Isabella again, then I tell her how I feel, and now our friendship will be ruined all over again! _"I better go." Phineas turned and began to walk away.

"Phineas, wait!" Isabella exclaimed, putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Phineas turned around to face her. "What?"

Isabella took a deep breath, and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "I-I like you too."

Phineas couldn't describe the joy he felt when Isabella spoke those words. He had always had a little crush on her, but tonight, it all changed. "Oh, good!" he said in relief. "So, do you want to dance?"

Isabella smiled at him. "I thought you'd _never_ ask." Isabella took his hand, as Phineas lead her to the center of the room. Phineas wrapped his arms around her waist, as Isabella slung her arms over his shoulders. They waddled slowly together, looking into each other's eyes.

_Finally,_ Isabella thought. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she had met Phineas when they were younger. She didn't even notice that a Love Handel song was playing, one of her favorite bands. Phineas was all she could pay attention to. She was just praying that this wasn't all just a big dream.

Isabella glanced past Phineas, to see the Fireside girls looking at them, and giggling. Adyson and Gretchen stuck up their thumbs at her, and Isabella smiled in return.

Suddenly, the music quieted down slightly, and the static of the microphone was heard. Then, a familiar voice spoke into the microphone. "Well don't just stand there, KISS HER!" Ferb exclaimed. Soon enough, a bunch of people were chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Phineas froze while staring at Isabella, hesitant on what to do next. Before he could respond, Isabella leaned in and kissed him.

It lasted about five seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to Isabella. "Um, I hope that was okay," Phineas said after a moment.

Isabella blinked. "Yeah, it was fine, nice even," she said, trying to keep her cool.

Phineas smiled. "Okay, good. So, are we friends?"

"_More_ than friends!"

Phineas nodded. "Perfect." There was an awkward silence between them. "I'll race you to the punch table!" He called, running for the table.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Isabella called running after him. When she caught up to him, she started laughing as she punched his arm playfully. In return, he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers.

For the rest of the night, things went great for everyone! Isabella and Phineas danced to every other slow dance there was, and they danced to fast songs with the fireside girls, Buford, and Baljeet. Isabella totally forgot about all the drama that happened that week. All that mattered now is that she finally had the one boy she really cared about.

Suddenly, Isabella heard kids screaming. All of a sudden, the entire building started to melt. "What the heck?" Isabella said to herself. Seconds later, after the building was completely melted, she would've sworn she heard someone say, 'Curse you Perry the Platypus!'

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said, petting his pet platypus.

The whole building was completely gone, there was just a backyard filled with a bunch of kids, who started to leave.

When the backyard was empty, a teenage girl came rushing in, with her mother by her side. "Look mom, see! I told you!"

Lindana rolled her eyes. "Seriously Candace, you've _got_ to get yourself a new hobby! Maybe I can sign you up for soccer or something."

"But, but, but, but. . ."

**Later that evening**. . .

Isabella walked into her house, amazed about what happened at the party. It was like the night she had always dreamed about. It felt like a dream, that she'd never want to wake up from.

She was aware that her mother was asleep, so she quietly walked up the stars, and entered her room. Isabella completely forgot about the girl who was sitting on her bed. "Hey, Izzy How was the dance?" Felicia asked, sadly.

Isabella smirked as she went to sit on her bed. "I don't mean to brag, but it was AMAZING! I'm chief of the fireside girls again, and me and Phineas are together!"

"Good for you."

Before Isabella could brag even more about the night she just had, she saw that her cousin's mascara was running, and tears streamed out of her eyes. What was Isabella doing? She was acting like Felicia acted like to her. This wasn't the sweet kind person that Isabella was. "Felicia, are you okay?"

Felicia sighed. "If you call getting dumped by two guys and having a bunch of girls ditch me _okay_, then I'm feeling awesome. Everyone hates me."

"Felicia, I-"

"You don't like me, do you?"

Isabella looked at Felicia and shook her head. "That's not true," she replied. Felicia looked at her in disbelief, and then Isabella sighed. "Okay, it is true, but do you really blame me? You've picked on me since we were five."

"As if it bothered you," Felicia said, rolling her eyes. "You're pretty, you have good grades, and you have tons of friends."

_Wow_, Isabella thought. _She's never said that to me before, EVER. "_Yeah, but you at least have a step-dad at home, and I don't have a dad."

"Are you kidding? I'd rather have no dad then have a jerk- step-father who takes advantage of me, disrespects my mom, and has an addiction to alcohol. . . All _I_ have is good hair and nice clothes-"

Isabella interrupted Felicia with a hug. "What are you doing?" Felicia asked.

"Don't ask, just hug," Isabella replied, as Felicia hugged her back.

"Thanks."

Isabella finally pulled back. "But I don't understand something. You and I were like best friends when we were little. What happened?"

Felicia shrugged as she sat on Isabella's bed. "I guess when my dad died, I just seemed to push everyone away. It wasn't just you. It was pretty much everyone I knew. I'm really, _really_ sorry, Isabella."

Isabella smiled at her cousin. "It's okay, I know how you feel. Ever since my mom and my dad divorced, I never saw him again. I don't know where my dad is now."

"No, it's not okay!" Felicia exclaimed. "Tonight, I got a taste of my own medicine. I'm just _so_ sorry I made you feel this way. How can I make it up to you?"

Isabella thought for a moment. "Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Let's promise that we'll never fight again, and we'll always be there for each other. Pinky swear?" Isabella said, pointing up her pinky finger. Felicia smiled as she hooked her pinky finger with her cousin's.

"Pinky swear."

The girls stayed up all night giggling, talking, and finally having a good time with each other. Isabella knew that she has gotten closer to Felicia, had become friends with the fireside girls all over again, and that the future was looking brighter with Phineas, all because of a visit from Isabella's cousin.

**THE END**

**And that is officially the ending of my very first story ever! I want to thank all of my reviewers, every single one of you! Reviews mean a lot to me, thank you! I'll promise to make more good stories soon, so can you promise to check them out? Pinky swear? **

**I seriously can't thank you enough! You guys are all so sweet! Thanks again!**


	12. Author notes Special thanks

**I know it's been a long time since I've finished Isabella's cousin, but there's a lot of things I would like to say to you guys.**

**First, I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and supporting this fic. If it wasn't for you, I probably would've given up on the first chapter. So thank you SO much!**

**I would also like to give a special thanks to Akira LeiMei, for posting a video on youtube of herself reading a chapter of Isabella's cousin. If you would like to watch the video, click on this link.**

**.com/watch?v=uK7dL5gjtB4**

**And also, I don't know who, but someone was kind enough to put my story on wikia. I decided to help them by added pictures I drew for the story. Whoever it was, thank you so much! And thanks to that person, I also decided to start a wikia about Felicia. If you want to edit anything about Isabella's cousin, here's the page for it:**

**.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Isabella%27s_Cousin_Wiki**

**and if you would like to edit anything about Felicia's character, here's the page for that:**

**.com/wiki/Felicia_Garcia_Shapiro_Wiki**

**And If you liked Isabella's cousin, then I recommend you check out "Cousins," by the really big hat, which was inspired by Isabella's cousin.**

**Oh lord, sorry I'm rambling on and on. I just wanted to thank you all for your support, and I'm not trying to sound corny, LOL**


End file.
